


Indulgence

by kettish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Edging, M/M, Qui-Gon is a terrible tease, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/pseuds/kettish
Summary: Qui-Gon wonders how long he can keep this up.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuzosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/gifts).



> For @cuzosu_blog

It was one of many lovely nights they’d had lately, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan pressed together hip to thigh on the couch after latemeal. They were both assigned to the Temple for the time being, teaching a clinic on mimicking body language of non-humanoid sentients, and had taken full advantage of their time together. Being able to have meals together, sleep in the same bed together, spend their free time together--it was an unaccustomed luxury since Obi-Wan’s Knighting. 

 

Obi-Wan took another sip of his drink, the last of an ale that had paired nicely with their dinner of well-spiced noodles, and sighed. His weight sagged gently against Qui-Gon as he relaxed into him, replete. 

 

“Good choice of food,” Qui-Gon rumbled, resting his chin against Obi-Wan’s head and rubbing gently. Obi-Wan hummed agreement and pressed closer.

 

“It was all I could think of,” Obi-Wan replied in a smart tone, curling closer. 

 

“It was excellent,” Qui-Gon said firmly. 

 

“I only picked it because you wouldn’t pick anything,” Obi-Wan said, and an edge had raised on his tone. This had happened more and more of late--it invariably ended in a spat, and Qui-Gon still hadn’t figured out the base cause. He looked down at Obi-Wan, considering, and Obi-Wan sighed and gave in for once before the argument could form.

 

“You defer to my choices almost every time,” Obi-Wan said. He leaned a cheek against Qui-Gon’s shoulder and grumped, “I wish you’d make a choice sometime. Not just with food!”

 

“With what else?” Qui-Gon asked, tamping down the sting in his chest at Obi-Wan’s accusation. He had preferences, certainly, but he enjoyed seeing Obi-Wan happy more than he’d ever enjoyed his favorite meal or holoshow. Obi-Wan reddened and ducked his head down a little, enough to hide behind his loose hair, and Qui-Gon could make a guess. He didn’t laugh, careful of his beloved’s feelings, but couldn’t help the amused twist of his mouth.

 

“Sex,” Obi-Wan muttered, surprising Qui-Gon; if Obi-Wan was willing to talk about sex so plainly, he must be serious. For all his kinks and adventurousness, Obi-Wan was very uncomfortable with discussing sex in plain terms. Qui-Gon discarded his previous amusement and pulled Obi-Wan further against him, and listened attentively.

 

“We’ve done things I suggested, like--like watching, at that club,” Obi-Wan said into the fabric of Qui-Gon’s tunic. Qui-Gon had learned how much of a voyeur his beloved was on that trip. “But in all three years we’ve been together, you’ve never once suggested something you’d like to try. Is there nothing?” The last sentence was wistful. 

 

Qui-Gon bent forward and snagged the last swallow of Obi-Wan’s ale, then took a deep breath and leaned back to settle in with Obi-Wan. Patient, Obi-Wan let him move freely, and reached over to tuck a stray piece of hair back over Qui-Gon’s shoulder when he returned.

 

“I’m much older than you, dearheart, and have had a long time to explore what I do and do not enjoy,” Qui-Gon began, and when Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue Qui-Gon laid a hand against his cheek, asking for silence. Obi-Wan closed his mouth again and waited. 

 

“But just because I’ve explored those things with others doesn’t mean I’ve explored them with you,” he went on, “and I’d be happy to try them, if it makes you happy. I’ve been a bit...selfish, I suppose. It felt easier to make you happy by letting you have what you want.”

 

“It’s a partnership, Qui--”

 

“I know, shh,” Qui-Gon cut him off. “It doesn’t make you happy anymore, so we will change it. Give me a minute to get another drink and think.” Obi-Wan seemed mollified, and went back to resting against Qui-Gon’s shoulder when Qui-Gon came back from the kitchen, bearing another two ales. Obi-Wan accepted his with a smile and they curled up once more as they took a pull at their drinks and Qui-Gon pondered.

 

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon tense and then shiver suddenly, and grinned. 

 

“Well?” he asked, and turned to slip one leg over Qui-Gon’s thigh. It would be just a quick shift to get into his lap. Qui-Gon eyed him and mischief lit his features.

 

“Well, what?” he asked, and Obi-Wan groaned. 

 

“You thought of something! Don’t try and deny it. Tell me,” he wheedled. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Qui-Gon tried, his tone lofty and teasing.

 

“Qui-Goooooon,” Obi-Wan whined, sliding onto Qui-Gon’s lap fully to drape across his chest dramatically. Qui-Gon laughed, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh with him, loving this man and the feel of his barrel chest heaving with mirth.

 

“All right!” Qui-Gon said once they settled down to giggles. “I...very much enjoy seeing you enjoy yourself. Seeing you happy. It would be--I’d like it if I could see how long I could do that.”

 

“Pleasure me?” Obi-Wan asked, eyebrows climbing to his bangs. He looked dubious.

 

“Yes. I’d like to take you to the edge, to where you almost orgasm, and see how long I could keep you there, or back off and let you settle again before pushing you back up again.” Qui-Gon swallowed when he was done speaking, and Obi-Wan could hear the click of his throat. He mused on the idea for a moment: Qui-Gon, his beloved, the most tempting man in his life, devoting himself to bringing Obi-Wan nothing for pleasure for as long as they could stand it?

 

“Yes,” he blurted before Qui-Gon could take his idea back. Qui-Gon started slightly, looking down at Obi-Wan, and then laughed again at the flush on Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan sulked, but when Qui-Gon leaned down to kiss it off his mouth, he didn’t argue.

 

“Come on then,” Qui-Gon said, shifting forward to urge Obi-Wan off his lap. Obi-Wan looked at him with eyebrows raised and lips parted in question. 

 

“No better time than the present,” Qui-Gon said with a wide smile, and Obi-Wan laughed.

 

“You just can’t stop thinking about it now that you’ve imagined it,” Obi-Wan teased, and Qui-Gon harrumphed.

 

“I most certainly could if I decided to,” Qui-Gon argued. Obi-Wan stuck out his tongue like a crecheling,then yelped like one when Qui-Gon lifted him bodily off the couch and carted him off towards the bedroom. “I just don’t care to.”

 

“Qui-Gon, come on, tell me more,” Obi-Wan complained as he wiggled, exerting minimal effort to try and disrupt Qui-Gon’s hold on him. Qui-Gon snickered and said nothing. Obi-Wan stopped and sulked, and then yelped when Qui-Gon tossed him bodily on to the bed.

 

“I’d like to tie you down,” Qui said. His strong hands meandered over the fastenings of Obi-Wan’s clothes, opening his tunic to let cool air onto his chest, and Obi-Wan mirrored his motions with his eyes glued to Qui-Gon’s hands. Qui-Gon’s smile turned sly before he slowed, drawing his movements out, and when he ran the palm of his hand over the bulge in his trousers Obi-Wan did too and moaned.

 

“Tie you down and take my time with you,” Qui-Gon continued. His skin was tan where his tunics allowed sunlight, on his hands, neck, face, and ears, and the skin that was usually covered by his clothes was a warm, living white, with a pink flush beginning to spread from his face to his neck and chest. 

 

“I want to touch you as many ways as possible in one evening, and I want to drive you mad--touch you, taste you, feel you under my skin. And I want to see how many times I can almost make you come, and then back off before starting up again. I want you desperate, Obi-Wan, and begging and--” 

 

He seemed to run out of words and patience at the same time. A moment of movement had Qui-Gon leaning in to give Obi-Wan a passionate kiss.

 

Qui-Gon pushed Obi-Wan’s tunics off of his shoulders, insistent on getting to skin, and pressed bristly kisses to the light freckles he found underneath. Once he had the clothing off Obi-Wan and on the floor by their bed, Qui-Gon took a moment to undress himself. Obi-Wan’s hands found their way into the matter, tangling with his and complicating things until Qui-Gon finally groaned in exasperation and smacked him with a Force-fetched pillow. Obi-Wan went down laughing, and as he grinned down at him, Qui-Gon decided once again that he wanted this man in his life forever.

 

Soppiness pushed aside in favor of ardor, Qui-Gon let himself fall onto Obi-Wan full-length, pressing Obi-Wan down into the sheets with his weight. Obi-Wan choked on his laughter and then groaned, a breathy, pleased noise that he punctuated with a roll of his hips. It sent a shiver down Qui-Gon’s spine. 

 

“Time to get you tied down before you finish this too soon,” Qui-Gon said, and took first one and then the other of Obi-Wan’s wrists in a grip, moving them to the top corners of the bed. Their sashes were long enough to serve as bindings, with some consideration, especially when padded with a washcloth from the refresher and tied into a quick-release knot. The release was in Obi-Wan’s reach, but there was a challenging, amused gleam in the younger man’s eyes that told Qui-Gon he didn’t intend to use them. They’d find out.

 

Once done, Qui-Gon sat back on his feet to survey the feast laid before him with appreciation: well-toned muscle, with the last lingering softness of adolescence vanished, leaving behind nothing but strength and warm skin. The rasp of his beard against Obi-Wan’s body hair was divine, and Qui-Gon took great pleasure in feeling it against Obi-Wan’s jaw, his neck. He brushed his lips against Obi-Wan’s collarbone, feeling the muscle below it and the hollow above it, and tested the texture of the skin there.

 

“Come on,” Obi-Wan grumbled, “get a move on.” Qui-Gon ignored him and touched the tip of his nose to the dip between Obi-Wan’s pecs, brushing back and forth to feel the difference between muscle and underlying bone. Obi-Wan shifted restlessly, and Qui-Gon grinned where his face was hidden against Obi-Wan’s skin. Obi-Wan was not as unaffected as he wanted Qui-Gon to think. 

 

He rubbed his cheek against the part of Obi-Wan’s chest where the hair was thickest, and detoured off to the side to brush his lips against the satin-softness of Obi-Wan’s nipple. When it was unaroused, Qui-Gon thought it was possibly the softest thing he’d ever touched, and he was fascinated by the process of it hardening. Once it was a firm point, he switched to the other side, repeating the process, and was delighted anew. 

 

From Obi-Wan’s nipple, it was a short skip to his bicep, which deserved its own moment of adoration. Qui-Gon praised it with touch and brought a hand to Obi-Wan’s waist, steadying himself and stroking the skin there.

 

Obi-Wan’s waist flexed as Qui-Gon moved to switch to the other arm, and he pushed his hips up to rub his erection against Qui-Gon’s. Qui-Gon jumped and inhaled sharply, then growled at the faint, smug look on Obi-Wan’s face. 

 

“I see,” Qui-Gon said in a thoughtful tone, “You think I’m not moving quickly enough.” He thought for a moment and then settled on a plan of action. Quick as the flicker of a candle-flame, he pinned Obi-Wan’s legs down with his forearms and legs, then sucked him down without hesitiation.

 

“OH Force!” Obi-Wan swore and strained at his bindings for a moment, and he could see Qui-Gon’s shoulders flex to hold him down. “Oh ghods, Qui-Gon, I thought you wanted to take your time?”

 

Qui-Gon hummed, working him fast and wet, and minutes later Obi-Wan was just about to hurtle over the edge of sensation into orgasm when--

 

Qui-Gon pulled off of him. 

 

No sensation, no final push--Obi-Wan gasped and strained, his hips twitching futilely upward, and Qui-Gon watched him shudder and heave in breaths like a drowning man. After a moment, Obi-Wan felt his orgasm recede, and Qui-Gon shifted up to run soothing hands over Obi-Wan’s torso and thighs. The last of the tension drained out of Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon pet his arms and chest, comforting him, and he lay loose-limbed against the mattress.

 

“Are you…” Obi-Wan finally started to ask. Qui-Gon interrupted him with a shushing noise.

 

“Don’t worry,” Qui-Gon said. “I’ve got you. And I won’t keep you like this forever, my dear.” He moved his hands in slow circles against Obi-Wan’s skin, and wound his way closer and closer to Obi-Wan’s groin. Obi-Wan watched, entranced.

 

When Qui-Gon’s fingertips brushed pubic hair, he grinned and said, “Not forever. But perhaps for quite a while more.” And he moved his hands away from the straining erection Obi-Wan sported and back up his chest.

 

Obi-Wan whined and let his head fall back against the pillow, closing his eyes as Qui-Gon rubbed a hand up over his neck and back down. Qui-Gon’s smile widened into a wicked expression. He moved his large hand back up across the pale softness of Obi-Wan’s throat and set his thumb against Obi-Wan’s lip where it was wet and reddened from him biting it.

 

Obi-Wan opened to him without hesitation, his tongue lapping at Qui-Gon’s tongue as Qui-Gon pushed it into his mouth. Qui-Gon felt tongue and teeth and suction before he pulled his hand away. Obi-Wan whined, just a tiny sound before he caught himself, and Qui-Gon had to hold his breath and let it out slowly to keep his head.

 

“Brat,” he accused Obi-Wan in a mild voice. Obi-Wan’s answering laugh had a desperate edge to it, and ended in a yelp when Qui-Gon gently pinched his nipple.

 

“I’ve wanted to see how sensitive these are for a while,” Qui-Gon continued, rubbing his spit-wet thumb over Obi-Wan’s nipple, feeling it harden again. Obi-Wan protested wordlessly, but pushed his chest out more towards him in direct contradiction, and Qui-Gon pinched again slowly.

 

It was amazing, how just a little more pressure could make Obi-Wan give voice to his pleasure. Qui-Gon spent an age teasing first one nipple and then the other with his hands before he leaned down and set his mouth to work. Obi-Wan didn’t get any louder, but the noises he made changed from begging to whimpering, as though he couldn’t handle how good it felt. By the time Qui-Gon began to taste iron and pulled away, Obi-Wan’s nipples were red and swollen and more sensitive than before.

 

So Qui-Gon fetched the smallest vibrator he owned, a capsule-shaped bit of battery and ‘plast, and when he pressed it against Obi-Wan’s nipple Obi-Wan shrieked. The entire time, Obi-Wan’s erection leaked slowly against his stomach, and Qui-Gon allowed himself to thrust lazily down against it until Obi-Wan began to wind tight enough to snap. High pitched moans built in the back of Obi-Wan’s throat, which Qui-Gon took to mean it was time to pause.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Qui-Gon said as he shuffled back off of Obi-Wan again and began to sweep his hands up and down his calves and thighs once more. Obi-Wan bit back a groan, thighs tensing and relaxing and tensing as he fought not to thrust up into open air. His chest was red from Qui-Gon’s teeth and his cock was dark red, still seeping as it throbbed. Qui-Gon touched one fingertip to the slit of Obi-Wan’s cock, marveling at it, and then dragged his tongue along his finger to taste.

 

“Why--why did I agree to this,” Obi-Wan asked as he caught his breath, “I knew you’re a tease, this was a terrible idea.” Qui-Gon politely lifted both eyebrows at him.

 

“Would you like to stop?” he asked, pretending to get up to leave, and Obi-Wan cracked a laugh at him.

 

“No! Are you mad? You can’t leave me like this,” Obi-Wan replied, stretching his body out for the sheer pleasure of it and grunting in disappointment when it wasn’t enough to get himself off.

 

“How,” Qui-Gon asked, “absolutely enticing? Arousing beyond reason?” Confident that Obi-Wan wasn’t about to come once more, Qui-Gon pushed his hips down and forward, sliding his cock against Obi-Wan’s languidly. The movement was smooth and slick with Obi-Wan’s pre-ejaculate, and Qui-Gon shivered and did it again, adding to the mess.

 

“Little ghods, you’re temptation,” Qui-Gon husked, “Your body, your words. The way you want so badly to get off. Everything about you, love.”

 

The sight of his cock sliding along Obi-Wan’s body was captivating. Qui-Gon found he couldn’t look away as he moved away from Obi-Wan’s groin and up his body, shifting so he could drag himself over Obi-Wan’s abdomen, his chest, his neck. When the tip of his erection brushed Obi-Wan’s chin, Obi-Wan whined, shifting to try and catch it in his mouth. Qui-Gon pulled his hips away, keeping it out of reach, and once Obi-Wan stopped straining towards it he resumed rubbing wet trails along Obi-Wan’s cheek.

 

“You look...there aren’t words,” Qui-Gon breathed, and moved back down Obi-Wan’s body so that he could lean in for a kiss. Obi-Wan lurched up towards him in response, their lips meeting fiercely and teeth clicking before they got it sorted out. It was the filthy and ardent and Qui-Gon couldn’t help but grind down against Obi-Wan’s thigh as he pressed sloppy kisses and sharp nips to Obi-Wan’s jaw and neck.

 

“Force, Qui, Qui, I’m gonna--” Obi-Wan gasped and it was an act of supreme self-control for Qui-Gon to tear himself away from Obi-Wan and reach down to pinch the base of Obi-Wan’s cock. Denied a third time, Obi-Wan yowled with frustration, and it was a long minute before he stopped struggling against his bonds and Qui-Gon’s weight. 

 

“No, no, no no no,” Obi-Wan begged as Qui-Gon waited impatiently for his body to relax. Tears pooled in his eyes and began to track down his face as he plead. “Qui, Qui-Gon, no, please, I was so close, please…!”

 

“Sshh, love, shh,” Qui-Gon crooned, running firm hands up and down Obi-Wan’s thighs. The massage helped Obi-Wan’s breathing to even from uneven gasps to soft pants, and his tears stopped, though the desperation in his face and body remained.

 

“That’s it, my Obi,” Qui-Gon reassured. “There you are.” He lined up their cocks and took them both in one hand, stroking slowly and gently. After so long ignoring his own arousal the sensation was nearly too much, and Qui-Gon bit back a whimper. 

 

“Oh, that’s good,” he murmured, tightened his grip, and began to stroke them in earnest.

 

The following time was an eternity compressed into less than an hour. Qui-Gon gave neither of them any quarter, bringing them to the edge and stopping, taking his hand completely off when either one of them got close to orgasm. Obi-Wan went from begging to swearing and alternated yanking at his bonds with pushing himself up and away from the overwhelming sensations. Qui-Gon ached to come, and knew that it was far, far worse for Obi-Wan, whose cock was hard and red, a solid curve against his belly that looked nearly painful.

 

Eventually Qui-Gon reached the point where he knew he had pushed Obi-Wan far as he could. He needed to let Obi-Wan come, and he wondered for briefly how loud his lover would be--the thought took him by surprise with how arousing it was, and Qui-Gon let Obi-Wan’s cock fall back in favor of pumping himself through the orgasm that roared through him like flash ignition. 

 

“Oh, Force,” he wheezed, eyes squeezed shut, and rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s chest as the pleasure burned through him and then receded.

 

“Qui, Qui, Qui, please, Qui,” Qui-Gon realized Obi-Wan was chanting. He roused and reached down blindly to grasp Obi-Wan’s cock and pull at it. The sensation was oddly wet, until Qui-Gon realized he’d spent himself all over Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan’s body tensed and seized, and he opened his mouth and screamed breathily, without volume, a high-pitched, pained sound that nevertheless would be starring in many of Qui-Gon’s fantasies for years. Qui-Gon stroked him through it, watching avidly, wishing he’d asked to take holos when Obi-Wan’s semen shot far enough to pool in the hollow of Obi-Wan’s neck. 

 

Finally, finally, Obi-Wan’s muscles loosened and relaxed, and he lay back against the bed like a man struck a fatal blow: chest heaving, sweat-slicked, covered in their combined spend, muscles twitching and whimpering every so often. Gently, Qui-Gon laid his cock down; even that made Obi-Wan flinch with sensitivity. He was tempted to touch his tongue to the head of it and see what happened, but Obi-Wan was nearly asleep, and Qui-Gon had been indulged enough for an evening.

 

First the fabric bindings came off, and Qui-Gon made sure that Obi-Wan’s hands and wrists were undamaged. The bindings had done well enough, but Qui-Gon decided that--if Obi-Wan had any desire to ever repeat this experience--they would need to purchase more suitable equipment. His legs were a bit wobbly from kneeling for so long as he slid off the bed and padded off to the ‘fresher to get damp clothes and a dry towel. He took the opportunity to make his own ablutions and fill a glass of water before returning to the bed and gently waking Obi-Wan.

 

“Drink,” Qui-Gon encouraged him softly, and didn’t let him lay back again until he’d had the whole glass. Then he wiped Obi-Wan down carefully, taking the time to press adoring kisses everywhere he cleaned. Obi-Wan sighed from the pillow where he lay, moving slightly, and Qui-Gon took his hand and squeezed it.

 

“Have you joined the Force yet?” Qui-Gon asked, amused, and Obi-Wan snorted faintly.

 

“Nuhuh,” Obi-Wan replied, hoarse, and flopped his hand towards Qui-Gon’s chest. Qui-Gon laughed, drying where he’d run the damp cloth, and then slid up to curl next to Obi-Wan, pulling the covers over them as they went.

 

“Are you alright?” Qui-Gon asked in a more serious tone. Obi-Wan hummed contentedly and with titanic effort managed to turn towards Qui-Gon’s chest. 

 

“Definidly,” he slurred, thick with sleep. The next moment his breathing evened out slow and easy and Qui-Gon knew he was asleep. 

 

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and pulled him close. He bussed a last kiss to his forehead, and let himself drift off to sleep beside him.


End file.
